Today disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, are widely used. However, many disposable diapers are still relatively bulky which may result in reduced wearer comfort. Moreover, disposable diapers are sometimes hard to afford for consumers, especially in low income markets. Hence, there is still a need for disposable diapers, which are comfortable, have reduced bulk and can be manufactured at low cost.